


togami needs help (au)

by Gay_hamster



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Help, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hamster/pseuds/Gay_hamster
Summary: heres an au i made that togamis motive made him go badshit suicidal..





	togami needs help (au)

**Author's Note:**

> warning..theres a bit of self harm, depressing shit. also this is an AU. its not canon. it is simply me thinking hey what is togami's motive made him go badshit suicidal. and sorry if i slowly update this. it does take me awhile to write. btw there is alotta implied relationships too. sorry if it sucks i do this for fun anyways. also if i make spelling/grammar errors, english isnt my first language so dont get to picky about that.

Chapter one help  
8 am. It was about time to go to the dining hall. I didn’t want to but at this point whatever i do doesn’t matter. After sayaka’s death everything has seemed weird. It's like everything has gone gray-scale. If that makes sense. I know sayaka tried to betray me but it still hurts to see her gone. She was so bright and caring. It's also hard to see leon gone. Hiro seems different. Sure he's still hiro, happy and carefree, but its all like he's wearing a mask of emotions. I can tell he was close to leon and that he really misses him. But all that aside i think i might be late. Its 8:02 but i know how ishimaru is when it comes to being even a bit late. So i got into my normal clothes and headed to the dining hall. The first people there were ishimaru (of course) aoi, sakura and chihiro. I tried to sit down in a chair next to ishimaru but before i could ishimaru put his hand on the chair and muttered “this seat is reserved for a friend”. I was a bit confused but i didn’t feel like putting up a fight. So i sat next to chihiro and waited.   
It must've taken 10 minutes for everyone to show. The last, of course, was togami. He sat down, a weird amount of light reflecting from his glasses. It seemed like even though i couldn’t see his glasses i could tell he was avoiding locking eyes with anyone, even for a split second. “H-how is everyone?” i asked once everyone stopped talking. “Why do you ask? Are you concerned? What about?” togami asked each word getting faster and faster and sounding more and more nervous. “N-nothing i just-” i tried to finish but togami slammed his hands on the table making me shut up. “Whats wrong with you?” aoi asked, she was clearly annoyed. “Nothing i’d tell you idiot,” he said walking out of the dining hall.   
“Well, since togami left we can finally have a good conversation!” ishimaru announced. He continued by saying “now, let's talk about the recent events..” he said. “Heh, i really i don’t wanna think about what happened to leon…” hiro said scratching the back of his head. “Nonsense! It's better to let out your feelings then keep them bottled up!” ishimaru countered. “If we let all our feelings out i'm sure we all would've killed by now..” mondo said fixing his head. “I know i would've hehe” celes said laughing as if she made a joke. The room went silent for a few seconds before mondo got up and said. “I don’t gotta tell any of you losers my feelings, bye!” mondo walked away followed by others just leaving me and taka. “Ya know, it could help to vent..” i said. “Of course! Tell me anything” i swear this kid is like a bot sometimes. He's always there to help when he doesn’t need to. Kinda freaky. Either way it's helpful when he's not nit-picking. “Well i’m just worried about togami. That outrage he had earlier concerned me,” i finally spat out. “I can’t help you with that, you need to talk to togami yourself” he said patting my shoulder. “I guess you're right” i said getting up. “Happy to help!” he shouted as i walked out into the hallway. I guess it's really nice how much ishimaru helps..i just wonder who helps him when he needs it…  
Chapter 2 owow my hands  
I walked to togami's room and knocked on the door. Even the little pixel sprite on his door looked angry and sarcastic...heh. “J-just a minute..” i heard him yell. I waited a good 2 minutes before togami opened the door. “What is it?” he said harshly opening the door just a bit. “H-hey let me in, it's not like i’ll hurt you!” i said trying to get in. “that’s not what i'm worried about” togami said. I finally managed to fit through the door. Togami immediately ran into his bathroom pushing himself against the door. “If you were gonna kill me you could've just told me!” it's not like i mind!” i stopped walking for a second. What does he mean? “T-togami don’t say that!” i said trying to open the door. I managed to open it enough to see one of the worst sites ever. Togami was laying on the floor, a pool of pink blood coming from his forearms. “Togami no! I can’t lose you too!” i said forcing my way inside. I picked up togami so his head was on my lap. I knew he was breathing but he wouldn’t move. “Togami please! Oh god oh god!” i said i took of my sweatshirt and used the sleeves to wipe off the blood from his wrists. They looked like little bullets. That's when i noticed it….the needle across the room...   
Chapter 3  
“Why he did this isn’t what we should worrying about, we should be asking how he got the sewing kit,” said kirigiri looking around the scene. “No, we should be worried about togami! I don’t think a hall monitor and a biker can fix him up properly!” i shouted. Sometimes i don't understand kirigiri. She only seems to care about herself.i can understand in the situation we are in, but it's no good! “Then why don’t you go help them. I’ll stay here and investigate” she examined the bloody needle and eyed it closely. Little trickles of blood falling down it landing on the floor.   
I walked out to togami's bed where he had been sleeping. “I hope he's just sleeping..” ishimaru said continuing to try and wipe away the blood coming from his wrists. “Don't say things like that! Of course he's alive!” i yelled. I really didn't mean to snap at ishimaru, because it seemed like he started to cry a bit. “Im sorry this is just-” ishimaru stopped me by saying, “don't worry, this is a tough time right now, but no reason to lose hope!” he said, a little smile on his face. “I have found out where togami got the needle from!” kirigiri announced coming out of the bathroom. “It is from sayaka moizano’s sewing kit!” she said. “How do you know?” mondo asked rolling his eyes. “Come with me to sayaka's former dorm and i’ll show you” she said walking to sayakas former dorm.   
Me ishimaru, and mondo followed. When we entered the room i immediately felt wrong. Like i shouldn’t be here. I heard the sound of coats rustling around and looked behind me. I saw ishimaru clinging onto mondos arm. “Wh-what the hell…” he muttered. “Th-this doesn’t feel right, it freaks me out!” he said burying his face into mondos arm. Usually i imagined mondo punching ishimaru into oblivion but he seemed oddly fine with it. “Here it is” kirigiri said picking up sayakas sewing kit. She opened the box..revealing everything but a missing needle.

“See? I am right,” said kirigiri. “W-we already knew that, lets just go…” i said trying to rush out of the room. “Eh i guess so, but why would togami do some shit like that in the first place?” mondo asked. “I would like to know myself!” ishimaru shouted. Sometimes that kid is too loud, but with that aside i really didn’t know myself. “We can only find that out from togami himself..now, lets get out of here...its starting to give me the creeps, after all a murder did take place here..” she said walking out. “This is just now starting to scare you!?” ishimaru shouted. “I guess im just not easily scared…” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> btw i kinda like the thought of leon x hiro so implied relationship??? yeaaa..


End file.
